Traición
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: El error no era dejarse atrapar en el Tsukiyomi de él, era saber que estaba dándole la espalda a la aldea mientras mantenía sus manos aferradas a Sasuke Uchiha. Merecía llamarse también traidora. SasuHina Semi-AU


**-Traición-**

Naruto no me pertenece.  
Advertencias: Semi-AU, lemon, fic casi PWP porque... ¿por qué no? Mención leve NaruSaku.

Basado en el recuerdo de un corto drabble en inglés de una pareja que no quiero mencionar...

R-18

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sintió frío y aunque el lugar le resultaba familiar —los árboles, el suelo bajo sus pies, el silencio mezclado con pequeños sonidos de insectos, todo pertenecía indiscutiblemente al campo de entrenamiento que Hinata frecuentaba— cada rincón se veía más oscuro y profundo y no se atrevió a dar un paso.

Como lo dictaba el aprendizaje que había adquirido como kunoichi en el último tiempo y siendo alguien que no se dejaba ir frecuentemente por sus impulsos, se esforzó en pensar en el siguiente paso a realizar para librarse de aquella situación. Sin embargo su mente, ya algo desesperada a este punto, no podía dejar de recordarle que era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha quien la había puesto allí y no podía dejar de sentirse directamente herida por sus última palabras.

 _"No eres una muy buena ninja"_ había dicho él como si simplemente expusiera un mero hecho, quizás provocado ante la incapacidad de ella de protegerse de su Mangenkyou, de su imperdonable ignorancia a la hora de enfrentarlo, de no soportar incluso su voz capaz de enviarle escalofríos a su cuerpo y de no saber separar sus sentimientos de su labor como ninja.

La voz de Sasuke Uchiha era ahora una voz muy diferente a la del niño que dejó Konoha y a su equipo, y ella era una de las pocas personas en poder reconocerlo.

Y eso era un secreto del que se avergonzaba, que le oprimía el pecho y la hacía sentir culpable, un crimen cometido más de una vez.

De repente se sintió temerosa, débil... Allí no había ningún compañero y no podría de ninguna forma enfrentarlo, sólo buscar una pronta salida si es que la había. O esperar que él no tuviese realmente una fuerte motivación por mantener el Tsukiyomi.

Sin embargo Hinata sabía muy bien que no estaba allí por casualidad, de todas formas Sasuke la había estado persiguiendo desde la última noche hasta el punto de alcanzarla.

¿Cuál había sido el error? ¿En dónde había tenido el _infortunio_ de ser vista por él?

Pensó entonces que estaban cerca de Konoha y Hinata cobró un poco de ánimo. No había posibilidad de que Sasuke la mantuviera por mucho tiempo así, él todavía odiaba Konoha, seguía siendo un criminal altamente buscado y dudaba que quisiera estar cerca de su antigua aldea. Su mente entonces logró hacerse con una idea pero antes de juntar sus manos y poner en marcha algún tipo de estrategia su verdugo apareció frente a ella.

Imponente, alto y fuerte, su mirada no detallaba expresión alguna y ella podía apenas reconocerle en la oscuridad. Sin embargo pudo reconocer algo en sus ojos, aquellos que _otra vez_ la miraban de arriba a abajo.

Nervios, ansiedad, sudor… y algo más.

Algo más tanto en ella como en él.

Hinata sintió su corazón acelerar y poco a poco su cuerpo alterarse.

Ambos tenían un secreto.

—Detén esto… —dijo ella en un susurro traicionero que la volvía a poner en un lugar muy inferior al de él.

Él entonces se acercó y Hinata sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, como si algo invisible pero igual de pesado al metal no la dejara moverse, ni siquiera dar un paso atrás.

Pero Sasuke, de una forma que le pareció extrañamente afable probablemente por su lentitud, sólo se limitó a tocar un mechón de su cabello para volver a soltarlo con parsimonia, casi que dejando soltar cada hebra una por una. Hinata no pudo levantar la mirada y sólo lo hizo despacio cuando el aire se volvió sofocante, como si de repente él lo hubiera decidido así.

Pero aun así Hinata no se sintió capaz de verlo a los ojos, sólo vió en el rostro de él, finalmente, una orgullosa sonrisa de medio lado —¿o era sólo una sonrisa?— mientras sus propios ojos se sentían cada vez más pesados al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas empezaban apenas a formarse.

Culpa.

Luego todo se desvaneció y se volvió enteramente negro.

* * *

Ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido su error esta vez, quizás lo había cometido desde el momento en que había decidido no contarle a nadie sobre _Sasuke_ y su último encuentro con él.

A veces creía firmemente que sólo había sido un sueño —porque sólo podía en su cansada y torpe mente existir un Sasuke que la había dejado ir tan fácilmente y entera. Que no la había usado de modo alguno y solamente se había conformado con tocarle un mechón de su cabello.

De un hombre que podría haberla torturado, _jugado con ella_ , luego de atraparla en su genjutsu.

Pero ahora al haber sido empujada contra la superficie de la hierba casi húmeda soltó una especie de grito ahogado. ¿Era el mismo lugar de la última vez?

Ahora Sasuke estaba sobre ella y no se había dado cuenta cómo.

Esta vez sus ojos perlas mirándole directamente a sus ojos le dieron a entender que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Debió haberle dicho a alguien, incluso aunque la idea de un criminal rango S haciendo un gesto casi que caballeroso hacia ella hubiese sonado engañoso y ridículo. Quizás es que no había querido que Naruto supiera — _que nunca nadie supiera_ — sobre el toque de otro hombre — _de Sasuke_ — hacia ella, o no había querido tener que decirle a Sakura sobre sus encuentros con el chico con el que aún soñaba.

Pero Sasuke no era un caballero. Era alguien que había matado, que hacía lo que más le apetecía y que había logrado maniobrar tan bien las circunstancias al punto de que la primogénita del clan Hyuuga se había dejado llevar por sus más ocultos deseos y la más insana locura.

Una palabra de ello a los oídos de Tsunade o de su padre y estaría mil veces condenada, relegada al mismo nivel de traición que él, de un bastardo oportunista el cual no iba a ser la primera vez que estaba tan cercana a ella.

¿Realmente se había vuelto así de débil?

Una mano la tomó del cuello de su chaqueta y dio un jalón obligando a su cara acercarse a la de él. Una de las rodilla de él tocaba el suelo, la otra presionaba y obligaba a sus piernas mantenerse quietas.

—Sa… Sasu… ke —dijo con su voz casi que estrangulada.

Su pecho empezó a moverse, su respiración comenzó a hacerse algo más acelerada y Sasuke, alejándose él mismo un poco, bajó su mirada hacia donde reposaban sus senos bajo la resistente tela de su absurda chaqueta. Sin embargo ella quiso engañarse decidiendo que no había visto expresión alguna en sus oscuros ojos, incluso aunque había vuelto sus ojos a los de ella con una extrema lentitud.

Sasuke sonrió pero su sonrisa distaba mucho de ser una amistosa. A pesar del rostro consternado de ella, rojo y con unos ojos de niña apunto de llorar, para Sasuke se veía perfecta, sublime. Podía sentir sus curvas y pechos grandes, y cómo ridículamente meses antes el hecho de sólo tocarlos le había provocado una erección.

Si Hinata había sido descuidada él no quedaba atrás. Una cosa era atormentarla y aprovecharse de su falta de reticencia cuando la oportunidad se presentaba tan ridículamente en bandeja de plata que lo había impulsado a fijarse en ella, y otra buscarla en las dos últimas ocasiones.

Podría esperarse cualquier tipo de percance si no esperaba al menos pasar treinta días desde la última vez, y la niña tonta ni se había dado cuenta que estaban justamente en Konoha... probablemente un terrible error si las cosas salían mal pero ya era conocido por lo descarado y desgraciado que podía ser.

Sasuke observó sus labios rosados apretarse y volvió a acercarse a su rostro, entonces supo lo que lograría cuando ella no se movió a un lado.

Puede que la última vez no habían hecho nada, pero ahora no se había arriesgado a llegar hasta allí por nada.

—¿No fue aquella mujer de ojos rojos tu sensei? —Sasuke dijo haciendo referencia a Kurenai y a que, por supuesto, Hinata había sido advertida sobre toda clase de genjutsu.

Pero sin esperar una posible respuesta o sonido por parte de ella, Sasuke juntó sus labios a los de ella. Hinata inhaló y a pesar de que ser besada _por él_ era una sensación conocida se arrepintió al acto por haberle permitido empujar su lengua dentro de ella. Llevó casi que por acto reflejo sus manos hasta golpearlo repetidamente en su espalda, pero Sasuke no se separó del todo y sólo logró que él agarrara cada una de sus muñecas y las llevara arriba de su cabeza.

—Déjame ir…

—Hazlo tú misma —respondió él con una voz que empezaba a dejar escapar deseo y provocación.

—¿Có-cómo... podría? Es tú jutsu.

Sasuke sujetó fuertemente aquella delgadas muñecas con una sola de sus manos y llevando la otra bajo la espalda de ella acomodó su suave y entrenado cuerpo más cerca de él.

—Mal-maldito seas…

—No es la primera vez que me lo dices.

—¿D-dónde estamos...?

—Deberías saberlo.

Dejándola apropiadamente debajo de él y acomodándose mejor sobre ella, la mano libre de Sasuke empezó a desabrochar la chaqueta de ella revelando su camiseta de malla, sin embargo en un instante Hinata ya sentía las yemas de sus dedos en su desnuda piel.

Ya no tenía nada puesto.

¿Dónde estaba su ropa? ¿En qué momento...?

—¿Mi… mi ropa?

—¿Mh?

Hinata intentó moverse pero él volvió a besarla, succionando y mordiendo al final su labio inferior. Hinata lo dejó hacer y Sasuke al saber que había ganado territorio con presteza empezó a acercar su mano por la suavidad de su muslo.

—Si te esforzaras lo suficiente podrías salir —dijo él mientras rozando continuamente llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de Hinata y acariciaba lentamente allí con los dedos. Uno en especial haciendo más presión hasta entrarlo en su sensible cavidad, obligándola a dar un gemido, a echar su cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás golpeándola contra la frondosa hierba.

—¡Sasuke! —Un extraño miedo la invadió y el reconocimiento de con quién estaba, con quien se había atrevido permitir tan malsana cercanía, la hicieron retorcerse e intentar soltarse del agarre en sus muñecas, que para sorpresa de ella ya no era la mano de él sino una ordinaria cuerda la que las amarraba.

Sasuke satisfecho por escuchar su nombre sólo se limitó a presionar más su cuerpo y a mover los dedos en su deliciosa carne. Podría probarla hoy, jugar con su lengua sobre su clítoris antes de enterrar su boca en ella... pero ese no era el plan.

—¿Dónde estamos…? —preguntó otra vez Hinata en un susurro, rindiéndose poco a poco a lo que él le hacía, entendiendo que había algo diferente esta vez. Si no fuera por las pequeñas ilusiones como lo que había pasado con su ropa o la cuerda que había aparecido en sus muñecas, parecería que no estuviera atrapada en el Tsukiyomi sino que estuviera acostada en cualquier suelo del mundo real—. Sasu… Sasuke, tú...

—Es diferente —espetó tal como lo haría alguien que sin tener mucha consideración tuviera que explicarle algo dos veces a un niño—. Estoy usando menos chackra aunque circula constantemente para mantener la sensación real. Puedo seguir invadiendo tu mente y manipulando la percepción, pero eres quien controla mi alcance.

 _Como un sueño del que eres consciente._

Hinata lo observó con sorpresa.

¿Lo controlaba ella? ¿Cómo? ¿Si realmente quería escapar lo podía hacer?

Sasuke debía estar mintiendo.

—¿Lo entiendes? Si aún estoy aquí, si estoy haciendo _esto_ —dijo él mientras estimulaba su entrada de manera más profunda—, es porque lo deseas.

En Hinata aquella desconocida sensación despertó, algo en su interior que no comprendía y su respiración agitada la hacía cómplice de lo que pasaba.

La primera vez quizás fue por culpa del sharingan en los ojos de él, pero ahora no sabía exactamente a qué culpar. Probablemente sólo a ella y lo marchita y solitaria que era.

A un confuso desespero e impaciencia.

¿Con esto aplacaba esos sentimientos? ¿Quería satisfacerse aunque fuera de tal manera? ¿De tal egoísta y mórbida manera?

Sasuke continuó con su labor acariciando esa parte sensible con sus dedos causando que por inercia las caderas de ella empezaran a reaccionar y que sus blancos talones frotaran contra la superficie de la tierra. El interior de ella ya húmedo gracias a él.

Por supuesto que nadie la había tocado así ni había incitado con voz ronca en su oído frases antes impensables.

Nadie le había dado esa _atención_.

¿Era ella frágil o por el contrario estaba guardando algo más? Algo que en cada toque Sasuke despertaba.

Aquello, estaba al menos segura, florecía en su intimidad ardiendo y sólo podía serlo bajo la caricia de alguien que lo reconociera. Los ojos de Sasuke probablemente habían visto eso en ella.

—Sasu-ke…

Hinata dejó escapar un lloriqueo y sus manos ahora libres de cualquier agarre trataban de aferrarse a lo que pudieran del suelo.

Contrario a lo que podía esperarse de él, los dedos de Sasuke nunca habían sido rudos, su táctica era otra. Era enloquecerla haciéndola desear algo que al parecer había ocultado y que antes no era consciente.

Rencor, dolor, pasión, deseo, anhelo. Todo estaba mezclado en ella.

—Has de darte cuenta rápido que te gusta ser tocada —dijo él con una profunda voz y Hinata entre la pobre visión que le permitían sus húmedos ojos captó una altanera sonrisa—. No sé si por cualquier hombre o por _él_. Pero si es por él… deberías apresurarte en tenerlo como yo ahora. Sin mí allá, sintiéndose ridículamente solos, el idiota y ella no tardarán en hacerlo.

 _Si es que no lo hicieron ya._ Hinata contuvo su respiración como si le faltara oxígeno. Sabía a quiénes se refería Sasuke. Ella _sabía eso_.

A ese punto los dedos de Sasuke ya no salían de su húmeda carne de forma lenta. Lo hacían con intensidad invitando a las caderas de ella a unirse en sincronía con el movimiento.

Sasuke lo sabía, que detrás de esa faceta de quieta y boba estaba una hambrienta chica, deseosa de dejar de ser una simple espectadora.

—¿Quizá la está haciendo jadear justo ahora? —Sasuke se acercó y susurró en su oído dispuesto a atormentarla un poco—. Sakura debajo o encima de él, abriendo sus piernas para retenerlo… ¿desearías que fueras tú?

Entonces Sasuke logró lo que quería, la mirada de ella cambió, sus bonitas y temerosas orbes se afilaron. Quizá la misma expresión que tenía en un campo de batalla, más salvaje.

Libre.

—¡Cállate! —gritó ella y con una inusitada fuerza lo empujó.

Sasuke no se sorprendió y por el contrario soltó una corta y áspera carcajada, además se las amañó para no soltarla. Las posiciones habían cambiado, él sentado y ella sobre él, las manos de Sasuke apresuradas en tocar sus senos libres. Pechos grandes y de hermosas curvas a los que su dueña fuese por un impulso o no los había puesto a la altura de su boca.

Tentado Sasuke se dirigió a uno de ellos y lo sorbió con fuerza, reteniendo con su mano la redondez de uno de ellos y pinchando con la otra el otro pezón.

Hinata comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante de forma lenta y la erección de Sasuke dentro de sus pantalones presionaba sin decoro cerca de la desnuda y estimulada entrepierna de ella. Hinata mordió su labio inferior en anticipación y soltó sonoros suspiros.

Si se trataba de todas formas de un jutsu, ¿cómo podría sentirse tan real?

No estaba pensando en nada más. Quizás era otra Hinata, distinta a la decorosa de siempre, una versión que sólo aparecía ante el capricho y deseo de un hombre como Sasuke.

Y sabía cuál era el capricho de él ahora, el por qué había venido hasta donde ella… arriesgándolos a ambos por eso. No sabía en dónde se encontraba —él podría haberla raptado y no lo recordaba—, pero Hinata podía apostar que estaban en la mismísima Konoha.

—Luces como una puta refinada —murmuró él luego de haber lamido, retorcido y presionado sus pezones hasta saciarse, contento de que ella haya empezado a moverse con más ímpetu sobre él y recibía todas sus caricias.

Hinata lo observó nuevamente con fiereza y a él le gustó la manera en que trataba de desafiarlo. Como premio la iba a ser suya por primera vez.

La tomaría, la desharía y durante el acto le borraría cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuese él y lo que estaban haciendo. La dejaría en un estado caótico y la haría sentirse arrepentida más adelante.

Su pálido cuerpo temblaría cada vez que su nombre fuera mencionado y le dejaría plantada en su mente la idea de que cualquiera que la mirase con debida atención podría sospechar algo.

Quizás ni se atrevería a acercarse a otro hombre por eso... Si lo supiesen la considerarían como la _puta de Sasuke Uchiha._

—Me pones tan caliente —dijo él con esfuerzo ocultando un jadeo.

Había sido cerca de su vieja guarida en que la volvió a ver ya no como la indefensa niña de 12 años atemorizada de su propia sombra. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado al punto de ser seguramente la fantasía de todos su antiguos camaradas, pero quizás con tan mala suerte de no serlo hacia el único que le importaba. Sasuke entonces trazando un plan y como medida para burlarse de su olvidado equipo, como el ser malévolo, sin corazón y sin compasión que retrataban en él había jugado con ella, la había tentado y había descubierto su punto débil.

La primogénita del clan Hyuuga, la eterna enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, la ideal candidata de ejemplo de superación. La niña buena de la que sospecharían de últimas.

Si apretaba los correctos botones, ¿cuánto podía lograr de ella? Hasta ahora mucho.

Romperla, arrastrarla. Enloquecerla.

Hacerla rogar y gemir.

Hacerse uno.

Su nombre Sasuke Uchiha era innombrable y odiado en Konoha pero lo que había hecho hasta ahora no era la única manera de ser un traidor.

Para la muestra un botón… Hinata justo ahora estaba dándole la espalda a la aldea y ni siquiera había salido de Konoha. Cometía traición bajo las propias narices de sus líderes y a no muchos metros del "amor de su vida".

Su idea de destruir Konoha comenzaba siendo muy placentera.

Sin poder aguantar más llevó sus manos para liberar su duro miembro.

La elevó un poco acercándola más a él y Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir el roce entre ambos, el duro miembro de Sasuke frotando la suavidad entre sus piernas. _Se sentía tan real._ No importaba de qué mundo se trataba, sería la primera vez. Lo recordaría así, se arrepintiera o no.

Rápido Hinata posó sus manos en la espalda de él y enterró sus uñas cuando él entró en ella despacio hasta detenerse, dejándola acostumbrarse a su grosor y envergadura.

Hinata ahogó un grito y como resultado gimió casi que lastimeramente.

La cabeza de ella cayó en el hombro de él.

Sintió cómo se retiraba de ella y vino entonces la segunda estocada... su cuerpo que nunca había experimentado algo así se estremeció de punta a punta. Una punzada de dolor pero mezclada con placer.

Sasuke lo sabía y sonrió satisfecho, supo que nunca olvidaría esa imagen de ella.

Buscó su cuello y la besó allí.

Entonces empezó a penetrarla una y otra vez, alzando su cuerpo con resaltable fuerza que ejercía en las caderas de ellas. Arriba y abajo sin cesar, saliendo de ella para en un segundo volver a penetrarla. Estaba húmeda, caliente, sincera y libre.

Como ventaja de conocer ya su cuerpo encontró aquel punto que ya había acariciado anteriormente y que era el delirio para ella, el que la hacía tan receptivo a su toque.

Hinata lloriqueó de placer, su cuerpo subiendo y presionando en descenso, las manos de él sin soltarla, sus dedos también enterrados en la piel de ella.

Entonces pronto lo sintió, su voz quebrada en un grito silencioso, su cuerpo de atractivas curvas atormentado por espasmos que venían uno tras otros desde su interior, el trabajo de Sasuke llegando a un exquisito resultado. Y por su parte Sasuke al sentir los músculos de ella apretando a su alrededor casi que dolorosamente, agarrando ahora los muy sensibles senos de ella luego de su orgasmo, sin poder aguantarlo más, enterrándose profundamente, agitado, estremecido… se corrió dentro de su cuerpo.

Dos dolientes sumergidos en su propia expresión de libertad, ella caída sin fuerzas sobre un arrogante y desertor ninja que la acogía como nunca había hecho con otra mujer.

—En serio princesita —dijo Sasuke con voz ronca y baja—, ¿qué podría pensar tu padre de esto?

—Sabes… muy bien lo que pensaría, _Uchiha-san_ —respondió ella tratando de recuperar el aliento, de volver en sí—. Pero… ¿no dijiste que... esto era mi verdadero deseo?

Antes de responder Sasuke se acercó a su oído y le susurró muy suavemente:

—Tus deseos… —Llevó una mano a acariciar su pelo que caía tras su espalda—, son algo que deberías pensar muy seriamente.

De improvisto la apartó de él observándola directamente a sus ojos, y antes de volver a unirse a ella en lo que creyó sería un beso, algo obligó a cerrar a Hinata sus ojos. Luego simplemente despertó.

Era su habitación, la oscuridad de siempre como el único velo que ocultaba su figura estremecida y adolorida, su respiración alterada, su entrepierna sensible, las lágrimas a punto de salir y las miles de emociones buscando por su atención.

Las últimas palabras de él lo único que pasaba y pasaba por su mente.

Y sorprendentemente, ningún sentimiento de culpa llegando a ella.

 _Merecía llamarse también traidora._

* * *

.

—Karin va a volverse loca… no, loca no. De por sí la perra ya lo es —comentó Suigetsu apenas llegó de un salto al lado de Sasuke—. Va a volverse demente apenas sepa que estabas mirando hacia la habitación de una chica.

Sasuke apenas le correspondió con un gruñido bajo.

—¿Estabas practicando con ella, Sasuke? —volvió a hablar su compañero aunque la pregunta, pensada como un caso de entrenamiento al azar de Sasuke para el perfeccionamiento de su genjutsu, salió demasiado inocente para lo que realmente había resultado de aquel "encuentro"—. ¿Te sopló algo? ¿La sumergiste en alguna especie de pesadilla?

Un sueño, más bien. Un dulce y retorcido sueño al que, se prometió así mismo, debía traer a un escenario real.

¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez? ¿Cuánto más podría provocar e inducir en ella?

¿Cuánto más hasta…?

Suigetsu miró en su dirección curioso pero Sasuke sólo se limitó a darle una muy críptica respuesta.

—Le ofrecí algo para que lo piense.

En un salto desaparecieron, pero la sensación suave del cabello de ella perduró en la punta de los dedos de Sasuke durante varios días.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pues esto fue escrito más bien porque aún no soporto la idea de Hinata y Naruto con dos niños… no me malinterpreten, amo el NaruHina, es sólo que el final del manga… no me gustó del todo (o más bien **nada** me gustó). Pésimo final.

Aparte que el SasuHina es muy **sexy**! Gracias


End file.
